Secret Police
by UntilTheBitterEnd
Summary: Len is an agent working for Himitsu Keisatsu/Secret Police. He is captured and tortured by some vengeful fan-made vocaloids and is being used as informtion to take Secret police down. Will he give in or will he stay silent. Will he die in the process. Gumi x Len in later chapters. Rated T because it gets quite violent.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Police**

Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic, so excuse me if it's a bit sloppy or badly written. This has been one of the most developed stories but I do have some loop-holes that I can't seem to come up with solutions for. Anyway, I hope you all like it and I'd like to formally apologise to Len since he doesn't get much of a break. All characters keep their relative ages and as a side note, Yume is my own fanmade vocaloid, she is around fifteen to sixteen. The fact that she is fanmade will be important later on.

* * *

Len stood at the edge of the roof. As usual, him and Rin were the lookouts. It was pretty boring, but it was still important. And at least they had some company.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, how's the view?" Yume, the new recruit, was a sniper, so she was there with them. Her long, dark brown hair was tied back in her usual braid and she was wearing her dark purple, almost indigo, uniform. A playful glint was in her lilac eyes as she walked up to Len. Len was quite fond of her. She seemed to know a lot about her job and she always seemed so kind. Normally new recruits would be under constant suspicion, but she won them over on her second day. Len gave her a warm smile.

"Quite bleak, as always. Sometimes I wish something interesting would happen, but then I remember what happened last time someone attacked." Len sighed. He was referring to the Utau attack. It was dreadful and unfortunately, they lost Yuki and Kyoteru to that fight. They barely won, and that was only because the Utaus were stupid enough to attack them at home base. They managed to completely wipe them out, they were never heard from again, so since then, there had never been an attack. "But I guess we should talk about something more pleasant. How do you like being part of Himitsu Keisatsu?"

"I love it, everyone is so nice." Her face lit you with glee. Len couldn't help but think of how cute she was."But the one person that I still haven't spoken to is Miku."

"Oh, yeah, don't worry. She's just very secretive, this is _Secret _Police." He explained.

"How well do you know Miku?" Yume asked innocently.

"Rin and I have known her the longest. Nearly 8 years now."

"Do you know her better, or does Rin?" Yume sounded as if she was reading the question from a script. Len was growing suspicious of all of these sudden questions.

"I dated Miku for a while which set them apart, so I guess I know Miku better." Len stated. "What's with all the questions about Miku."

"I just wanted to make sure I was making the right choice." She looked quite satisfied with herself.

"What?" But before Len could fully respond, Yume grabbed him and pinned him to the wall so he couldn't move. She put a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. He instantly held his breath knowing it was chloroform. He struggled as best he could with the small amount of air he had ann tried to make some noise to get Rin's attention. He turned and saw her face down, blood pouring out from the side of her head. She was dead, A sniper from another building must have shot her and must have had a silencer since Len never heard the shot. The sight caused him gasp. Bad move. The world around him ws spinning and everything faded to black. He was scared about what he would find when he woke up.

* * *

Authors Note: Well That turned out to be less than I thought. Just a warning: I will probably get killed by most Len fangirls considering what comes next. Please review and tell me if you hate it or love it. I just need some feedback so I know if it's good. Oh and Yume is my own creation. Her full name is Yume Shoriano (meaning future dream) she is a bit on the insane side and is kind of like a yandere. Her color is purple (darker than Gakupo's) and she looks just like she is described in my story. You will find out more about her later. Thanks for reading. .


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Hey guys. So I switched writing programs so I'm sorry if it looks weird or if I make stupid mistakes. I would like to thank all of you who have read my fanfiction and I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Isa. She is an adorable little bunny. Anyways, I'd like it if I got more reviews but thanks for reading in the first place. Oh and by the way, my author's note shall have to be in italics since I can't do the line thing._

Len woke with a start. He looked around and realized he was lying on the floor in the back of a van. He looked up and saw Yume there along with some fanmade vocaloid that he didn't know. When he tried to move he realized his hands were handcuffed behind him and he was gagged. He struggled briefly but soon found that he had no hope of getting loose. Yume giggled as she saw his distress.

"Nice try, but I made sure to tie up all the loose ends. Literally." She mocked as she kneeled down so she was looking directly at him. Len gave out a muffled snarl.

"He's a feisty one, Yume. Can I play with him too?" The other girl cooed.

"No. Yowane Haku said that he's all mine." Yume said and grabbed Len's chin so he was looking straight at her. He summoned up his best glare but Yume just smiled at him. "Well since you're awake, I thought that I should explain a few things. I'll dumb it down so you can understand. I am a fanmade and I am part of the Anti-Vocaloid group. We are gonna take you guys down. But unlike the Utaus, who had the same motive as us, we are not stupid enough to attack you head on. I'm going to get as much information out of you as possible and once we have enough, it's 'good bye to Secret Police'" The menacing tone of her voice sent chills down Len's spine.

Yume let go of Len and walked back to the other girl. Len now realized who she was. He had seen her on one of the files, she was a wanted criminal. Her name was Akita Neru. Right now she was looking at him with that horrible condescending smile. He growled at her and she faked a hurt look.

"OK, we're here." The driver was a man with shoulder length hair that was tied back in a short ponytail like Len's. Len recognized him too. It was Dell Honne. He was confused as to why he could recognize all of them from files except Yume. How had they not known she was a fanmade? The girls moved forward and grabbed hum roughly by the shoulders. The doors of the van burst open to reveal it was night. He frantically tried to make as much noise as possible but all that did was get him punched in the stomach. The marched him into a military looking building, down to a staircase and into a cell. They propped him up against the wall and Yume pinched his cheek as Neru left the room. He tried to kick her but she moved out of the way and slapped him. She got up and left to leave him alone. At this point all he could do is try to stay calm.

_Authors N__ote: Yeah, well um… stuff. Anyway, my chapters are short but I kinda like it. Don't worry, they get longer.__ I am sorry to all the Len fangirls but you'll like it later because he is really angsty and shit. I gotta go. Love you guys._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately. I got my computer taken away from me and I couldn't write. I also had some writers block but that is beside the point. If you were expecting these chapters to be filled with torture you are going to be disappointed. I am going to have a time skip of about two weeks because I am going to have a lot of explaining later and I would just be repeating myself. There is some torture in this chapter but I will keep the rest of it hidden. Don't worry, you will find out what it is later. If you have a weak stomach stop reading now! I'd like to give a shout out to BlackCatNeko999 since you have kept reading and reviewing :3 Gumi does not appear in this chapter but she will be in the next one. As a side note, I have changed my mind; I have changed the age of some characters. Gumi is now 18, Len is 17 (so is Rin but that doesn't matter), Miku is 18, and Yume is 17. And with that, let's get started._

Len couldn't move. Granted his hand were tied behind the back of the chair he was sitting in, but due to pure exhaustion and pain, he couldn't even lift his head. He had been there for two weeks now and every day was a new wave of pain. He was disgusted by how many ways they had come up to torture him. There wasn't one inch of his body that was not scarred, bruised, or broken. Even his face had two huge cuts going from the corners of his mouth to the midpoint of his cheeks. They had beaten him after making the cuts to make him scream and deepen the wounds. But since he had not given them what they wanted they did not stop there. They had stitched the wounds while he was fully conscious. This was only one small part of the torture he had endured for two weeks.

Len sighed, but instantly regretted it. He had to stick to breathing as lightly as possible. Any rough breathing caused severe pain to his torn up throat and could cause broken ribs to stab into some of his internal organs. He had to think of something else. Rin. No, Rin was dead, he had to think of something less depressing. The doors behind him opened suddenly causing him to jerk in his bindings. Yume advanced closer to him as he started frantically pulling against his bonds. He tried to call out but his throat closed up and all he managed was a hoarse whisper. Yume was right up next to him and she started stroking his hair causing him to cringe.

"Ready to talk yet?" Yume cooed.

"Please don't." Len rasped.

"Not unless you tell us how to get into your HQ without being noticed. Come on, it's easy Len-kun" her tone was playful and happy. She traced one of the two scars on Len's cheek.

"I can't tell you." Those words haunted Len. He stuck by them but they always brought pain. He was sobbing now, the horrible stinging in his throat was unbearable but nothing scared him more than the thought of more torture. "Please don't." he begged again.

Yume smiled and slapped him harshly across the face. This caused Len to sob more hysterically. He was preparing himself for the horrible things he was about to face. He closed his eyes, hoping it would be over soon, but it never was.

Yume laughed.

"Don't worry; today we won't be doing anything to _you_." Neru had just arrived. She was also always present but she never did any of the torture. She just supplied the tools. Her comment only worried Len more. They never showed any mercy. Why would they start now? Yume pulled out a small communication device and brought it close to her mouth.

"Have you found the targets." She asked whoever was on the other end.

"Yes, targets in site. Ready to fire on command." Came the voice from the device.

"Good." She turned and looked at Len. "I know you're probably on the edge of your seat to find out who the 'targets' are. Well, here's how it is: if you don't tell us what we want to know, we'll kill your parents." The grin on her face widened as did Len's eyes.

"No, you can't. Please don't." Len begged over and over again. "They have nothing to do with this, leave them out of it. It's me you want."

"Look, pretty boy, if you just tell us how to get in, we'll leave them alone." Yume sneered.

Len trembled. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave his family to die, but on the other hand, his friends were his family too. He couldn't save one without hurting the other. His breathing quickened but caught in his throat. More pain. Once again Yume put the device close to her mouth.

"Fire in three… Two…"

"No, please. I'll tell you." He relented, letting his head hang in defeat. "There's a secret passage at the back of the building. You'll have to get past security cameras but there are only two guards guarding it. You can get past the easily." Tears stained his cheeks.

"Good boy." Yume praised as if talking to a dog. But she pressed the button for the device. "Fire."

Len heard one shot. Then another. Both his parents were dead and he had just signed his friends' death warrants. Both Neru and Yume walked towards Len, lifted him up from the chair not bothering to be gentle with his injuries and carried him off to his cell were all his grief burst out of him. He cried himself to unconsciousness ending the pain and agony of what he had done for the night.

_Hey guys. Sorry it's so short. I'll have one up soon. In the process of writing this I broke my computer but that's all fixed and I should have the next one up soon. Sayonara 0. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I missed yah! Anyway, more Len angst because I'm really getting into the story. You guys know the rest: blah blah blah, contains torture, blah blah blah, look away if you don't like. Oh, yah and GUMI IS IN THIS CHAPTER! My class picked people to be each vocaloid and I was picked to be Gumi. My friend Isa was Miku. Anyway, let's get back to the story. Bye._

Len once again found himself in the back of the van. There were many armed operatives there with him, including Yume. His hands were bound by sharp, tight handcuffs and he was once again gagged. He didn't see the point. He was so depressed that any thought that brought him out of his numb state would just shatter him. He wasn't even strugglingand he wasn't willing to talk, let alone call for help.

_They're going die because of me, _he thought. Tears threatened to spill over his eyelids and a whimper caught in his throat. His two scars burned under the rough cloth of the gag. _More pain. Make it stop. Please._

But no, life would never be that kind. The only thing that could stop his pain would be death. That's what he deserved. He was jolted out of his thought by a caressing touch on his cheeks. That monster, Yume, was staring right at him. He tried to get away but she only pulled him closer. Much too close for comfort.

"Look at you, you little masterpiece. You're eyes are so delightfully tainted with fear. Too bad that gag hides your beautiful scars. They suit you." She giggled. Finally the tears burst out of him. He couldn't even tell if it was mental or physical pain anymore. He pleaded for her to let go, only to let out muffled gibberish which only seemed to make her more intent on hurting him. He tried to look way but she grabbed him by the hair and turned his head so he was looking into her eyes. She smiled at him in a sickening way so he shut his eyes, unable to keep eye-contact. He felt a hand on his cheek, caressing him in a cold and unloving way. "I do wish that I had more time to spend with you, Len-kun."

She let go of him and left to talk to some of the operatives. He started crying pitifully making it painfully difficult to breath. He was disgusted by his own miserable voice. He knew his friends would see him the same way. They would hate him too. The lack of air caused him to feel dizzy and everything seemed to be fading. His vision was getting more and more blurred by the second. One last beg to be released was blocked by the gag before he felt his head make contact with the ground and everything became black.

XxXxXxXxXx

Gumi watched as Miku paced around the office. The others were fighting off the swarm of operatives.

"I can't believe Len told them how to get in." Gumi yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Have a little faith in him Gumi. We don't know he told them for sure." Miku snapped.

"Then how would they know how to get in?" Gumi argued.

Miku sighed and looked at the screens on the wall. The surveillance cameras were showing them the fight that was going on between the other vocaloids and the fan mades. The vocaloids were losing. The fan mades were too strong and too many. On top of that, their plan was genius, and their execution of it was even more spectacular. Miku didn't want you admit it, but she knew they would lose.

Suddenly, the screens went black. Miku tried to restore them, her rapid tapping on the keyboard was driving Gumi crazy.

"Just give up, Miku. We've lost." She said, her voice sounded almost lifeless.

"Yes, Miku. You should listen to your friend, she's smart." Came a voice from the door way. It was Yume. She was pulling Len along by the hair and a gun to his head. He looked as if he had just come out of a coma. He looked up at her pleadingly but she glared at him. He was just a dirty little traitor. He deserved whatever it was that they did to him. He tried to talk, his mumbles were so urgent and full of despair.

"You traitor!" Gumi yelled at him. He lowered his head in disgust at himself. Yume held up the gun and pointed it at Miku.

"Here's where you say 'Goodbye'" Yume said, her smirk widening. Len started struggling like never before. It almost looked like a wild dog, restrained by an unrelenting leash. Miku looked at him sadly. She was not going to try to escape. She knew it was over. She gave one last smile to Len.

"Len, I forgive you." She said. A shot rang out. Miku's lifeless corpse hit the floor. The silence that engulfed them was almost deafening.

_Author's Note: Well now I'm going to do the most douche-baggy thing and end it there. You guys must hate me. Especially you Isa. Love you all. Bye ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey guys. So I felt very mean by putting up that cliffhanger and since this scene was one of my most detailed ones, I decided that I shall post early for once. I would like to thank you all who have posted reviews and I love your feedback. It reminds me that I'm not the only person who knows of this story's existence. I'm very sorry for killing you Isa __ the saddest thing is that you already knew it was coming. Anyways, here is chapter five! Dun Dun Duuuun!_

Miku Hatsune was dead. Gumi couldn't believe it. She kept looking at Miku's dead body, waiting for her to spring back up and start slaughtering these bastards. What surprised her even more was that she forgave Len. Gumi fell to her knees, tears of fury made their way down her cheeks. Yume's cackling was what broke the silence.

"Sorry about that, Miku. I never had anything against you. But Yowane Haku is in charge of this, she's the one with the real grudge against all of you. I just joined for the fun." Yume's words just added fuel to Gumi's hatred. She got up and tried to hit Yume. She couldn't even manage one blow before other operatives, who had entered the room earlier, held her back. She noticed Len who had started to panic, he was terrified that they might kill her too. She gave him her most convincing look that said 'I wish you would drop dead'. Gumi was lead to the hall along with Len. The other Vocaloids were there, each with at least two operatives making sure they wouldn't try to fight or escape. Four guards were needed to hold Meiko down. She seemed more furious than Gumi. When she realized their arrival she started yelling they most profane curses at Len. Len sat there, looking down and sadly whimpering as his whole body trembled from crying. Then something made Meiko stop.

"Where's Miku?" she asked, suddenly losing all the color in her face. She looked at Gumi; the look she gave was one Gumi had never seen her use before. She looked like a child, trying to deny what was obviously true. Gumi looked away. The others looked at her, each wearing their own expression of pain, sadness, and fury.

"Gumi, don't you dare say they killed her!" yelled Kaito.

"Look, I hate to split up this soap opera, but unfortunately poor Miku is dead and you are all coming with us. You'll have time to wrap this up in your cell." Yume said in an uncaring tone.

They were loaded all in two separate vans. Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo in one. Gumi, Luka, and Len in the other. They were seated in seats along the wall of the van. Luka and Gumi sat on one side while Yume sat Len with her on the other. _She's quite possessive of her little bitch _though Gumi. Yume looked at her in a playful and scheming way.

"Are you jealous?" Yume giggled.

"Hardly, do whatever you want to him." Gumi retorted.

"Gladly." purred Yume. She pulled Lens head back by grabbing his hair. He struggled but she had a good hold so she started planting kisses around his neck. He was paralyzed in fear. She started to bite him painfully making him beg for her to let go. She loved to mess around with him. He gave one last look, begging for mercy to Gumi, but not seeing her bother to help him reminded him of why he was in this position. He still begged her, his voice was strangled and she wouldn't have been able to understand his words since he was still gagged. But never the less, even though Gumi hated herself for it, she knew she had to help him.

"Look, we get the fucking point. You're an evil bitch with no mercy. Just leave him alone." Gumi said. Yume was just doing this to play a game with Gumi. She wanted to see how long it would take until her moral conscious took over her hate.

"Well, will you look at that? 20 seconds flat. It's kinda funny how quick you changed your mind. I can't believe you can still feel sorry for this little bastard." Yume let go of Len's hair and pushed him off his seat so he would hit the floor painfully. He lay there, not even bothering to get back up. He just looked at Gumi, a look of pure shame on his face. Luka was silently looking away the whole time. She and Len seemed to be the only ones more sad than angry.

When they got to the building that was the fanmades HQ, they were roughly pulled out of the van. Gumi's feet didn't seem to even touch the ground, it was like the guards were carrying her into the building. She looked over to Len, she hated to admit it but she was worried about him. For once Yume wasn't the one handling him but he didn't look any better. She couldn't help it but her anger seemed to just leave her when she realized how bad he looked. She only now noticed how pale he was. His eyes couldn't be described as lifeless, no, they were filled with complete agony. He looked up at her so she looked away, she didn't want him to think she forgave him because she sure as hell didn't. But still, she couldn't be that heartless and not care about how obviously hurt he was. When she looked back she saw that he had looked down, the same look of shame and self-hate on his face. She realized he wasn't walking right, even with the guards' help he was still limping. His occasional grunts of pain and sobs made her heart shred itself to pieces. What's worse was that she hated letting go of her anger, but she couldn't help it.

They were dragged down to a high security cell. The others were already there, a cloud of despair plagued the room. The guards unlocked the door and threw them in. As soon as the guards left, Meiko grabbed Len from his trembling form on the ground and started strangling him.

"How DARE you! You little BASTARD!" her voice was cracking from screaming so loudly. Len didn't even struggle, mentally he begged that this would end his life.

"Meiko stop! You'll kill him!" Luka sobbed.

"That's the FUCKING point!" screeched Meiko.

Eventually Kaito and Gakupo had to begrudgingly pull her away from Len. Gumi walked up to his depressing, broken body and started to undo the gag. It was making it way to hard for him to breath. When she got it off, she couldn't suppress her scream as she saw the two horrid scares. He winced at her reaction and desperately tried to keep his breathing under control. He didn't want them to see the scars, the reminder of all he had suffered but still sold them all out. Silence was brought to the room as the others saw his scars. Luka who was a medic, tried to get a better look at the.

"It's called the Glasgow Smile or the Cheshire Grin. It's one of the most inhumane methods of torture." She went on to explain the proses. She was in charge of investigations, so she knew all about different methods of torture. They had to follow certain guidelines. This was definitely on the list of methods to never use. The others stared at Len in horror. He couldn't bare it, their looks reminded him of how unclean he was.

He cut through Luka's speech once he got his breath back.

"Please…" he choked on the words "Please kill me." Everyone gasped. He closed his eyes. The pain was intensifying by the minute. "Please, I know I don't deserve to live. Just kill me. Please"

_Authors Note: Well that was morbid 0.0 I kinda feel very depressed after that. Anyways, I hope you guys like the early update and the long chapter. I love you all. Especially you Wassabi Bunny (Isa) woops, did I just say that out loud ;)_ _See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Well after my early update, we have a late update__. Sorry, I'm not very consistent. I also had some writers block so that didn't help. Have I used the same excuse twice? Man, I'm pretty pitiful. Anyway, I left off on an awkward part of the story to build off from. I also broke up with my boyfriend and got two D+ on my report card. But without further delay, here is chapter 6! ;)_

Gumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Len was sobbing now; a puddle of tears was becoming bigger on the floor. She looked at everyone else; every single one of them was speechless. Even Meiko lost the murderous glint in her eyes, replaced by shock and dismay.

"Len, how could you say that?" even Luka was sobbing now in Gakupo's arms. He was trying his best to not show any emotion on his face.

"Just do it. Kill me already. Please." Len's entire body shook. "I killed them. Rin, Miku, my parents. They're dead because of me. And now you are all stuck here. Who knows what they'll do to you? It hurts. Please."

"Shut up!" Meiko cut in. "You're just doing this so we feel sorry for you."

Len didn't respond. Gumi doubted that Len would say something like that just so they would forgive him. She gently put her hands over the two scars. They had been stitched up in such a ragged way. He trembled but showed no sign that she was hurting him. He just seemed scared. Scarred. Beaten. Broken.

"What else did they do to you besides this?" Gumi asked, a dark shadow covering her face.

She felt everyone take a breath and hold it in. No one could believe she had just asked that. Len whimpered and turned away from here.

"Can't tell you. Don't… don't want you to know." He kept twisting in his restraints. They all caught a glimpse of blood. He was hurting himself badly.

"Gakupo, you can pick locks, right? Get Len loose." Kaito suggested. Gakupo took one of Luka's hair pins out and started to work on the lock. Len didn't move, he didn't even look at them. It took Gakupo a few minutes but he managed to get the handcuffs off. Len instantly brought his hands in front of him to check what damage the restraint had caused. The cuts weren't too deep as so to cause nerve damage, but they were still quite painful. He looked up at the others. They were all staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." They were still staring at him. "Please… I'm… I'm s… sorry." He crawled into the corner. He couldn't face them. Another sob escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating over and over again.

Gumi felt her heart drop. They should be comforting him. Any anger she held before was completely gone. Seeing him in such pain made her feel terrible that she was mad at him in the first place. She walked over to the corner he was balled up in.

"Len, it's okay. Calm down. We overreacted, we didn't know how badly you were hurt." She kept trying to sooth him. He looked up at her as if he was expecting her to start trying to kill him like Meiko. "You're not the one who killed Rin, your parents, and Miku. It was that bitch, Yume." Gumi took one of his wrists gently and looked at the cuts. Seeing that the bleeding had not stopped and was starting to look quite severe, she ripped some of her sleeve off and wrapped it gently around his wrist. He took rapid, shaky breaths and winced as she tied the knot. Everyone else just stood there watching them. Len pulled his hand away and looked Gumi in the eyes.

"You don't have to help me. I k… killed them. It _is _my fault. I know you just pity me. You shouldn't, I don't deserve it. I know you still hate me. I… I do too." He looked away again. His inability to keep eye contact was becoming more apparent. He stifled a few sobs, but had no hope in stopping the tears.

"Len, look, what you did was awful, but I forgive you. It's up to the others if they want to forgive you too, but I'm sure they don't want to lose another friend." She turned and gave the others a look and they all nodded. "See. Now let me help you."

Len relented and let her tend to his other hand. Luka came close to help too since she was a professional. Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo just watched. Meiko was still furious but she decided that the pain the boy was already in was enough punishment. Kaito didn't know what to think. Miku was his girlfriend, he loved her. This boy was partly to blame for her death, but Kaito knew that most of the blame lay on that bitch. Gakupo had no idea what to think. He just hated the fact that their lives where being destroyed and they were all questioning whether they should trust each other.

"That should be okay." concluded Luka. She stepped back to take a good look at Len. For the first time he looked right back at her.

"T-Thank you." he croaked. He lowered his head to look at his wrists. "You really didn't have to."

"Stop saying that you ungrateful bastard." mumbled Maiko.

Gumi gave her a chastising look and Meiko instantly crossed her arms and stamped her foot on the ground like a stubborn child. Luka chuckled awkwardly and the tensioned loosened, even if only a little.

"Be nice." warned Gumi.

"Fine. Len, what I meant to say was don't sweat it." grumbled Meiko.

'Yes, that's right, Len. Just relax." said a smooth, menacing voice. They all looked up and saw her at the door. Shoraino Yume.

Everyone froze except Len who was desperately trying to get away. He ended up backing himself into another corner so he just balled up to hide. Yume walked up to the bars that kept the group on one side of the room. Yume pulled out a key and unlocked the cell door. She carefully walked in closing the door behind her. Meiko instantly charged towards her ready to kill but was instantly blocked and counter attacked. Meiko fell to the floor with a thud.

"She can't take us all at once!" yelled Kaito.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Yume. A few other fan-mades came into the room holding guns. Kaito took and angry sigh and stayed put like the others.

"I just came here to check up on Len." Yume said and then whistled. "Here, boy. C'mon Pretty Boy. Let's play."

Len entire body shook. He covered his eyes, a sob escaped his lips. Yume walked closer to him. When she was only a few centimeters away from him she stopped and kneeled down. She slapped him upside the head.

"Stop blubbering or I'll have to make you shut up again! Talking about that I see your friends got you loose. Such a shame. I liked seeing you struggle." She used her fingertip to lift his head up. Len's breathing became horribly uneven and raspy. Yume leaned forward and kissed Len. He pulled back so she grabbed him by his hair and continued kissing him roughly. A few muffled please and stifled sobs were heard but that only made Yume more intent on hurting the poor terrified boy. She pressed hard on his broken ribs with her free hand and pulled away from the kiss so that he could scream.

"P-p-please, just s-s-s-stop. I can't take it anymore." He was hugging his knees to his throbbing chest and rocking back and forth. A paranoid look was in his eyes, but once Gumi made a move to help him a gun was cocked.

"No! Don't, they'll kill you!" Len cried out.

"Smart boy." Yume mused. "You are so well trained. I wonder who taught you how to be so obedient." She teased. She caressed his cheek one more time and then got up. "This was just to show you exactly what you should all expect from your stay here. Doesn't he look amazing? As if he is on the verge of insanity, not the same type of insane as me though."

She walked out and locked the cell door before going through the exit with the rest of the fan-mades. Gumi instantly ran over to Len who was stilled balled up in the corner. She tried to nudge him but as she reached he screamed.

"Don't touch me! Don't look at me!" The next part was a mere whisper. "I'm disgusting."

Gumi looked to the others and found them trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Everyone seemed so distraught. Gumi decided to give Len some space and let him get his wits back. _We should probably start planning our way out of here _she thought as she walked towards the others.

_Author's Note: Yeah, I think I gave Len PTSD or something. I feel so bad for him but abusing him is so fun. Yeah so I'm really sorry about this really late update but like I said, I broke up with my boyfriend and it was hard. He also thought I was talking shit about him behind his back but that was just a rumor his friends made up. You see, when we were together we were really close, so I can't believe he would think that I would do that. But anyway, I also got two D+'s on my report card so my parents gave me the no-no's for my computed. God! I sound like a five year old. I am actually fifteen. My birthday was April 13'th. YEAH! So in all this mess I also had my birthday. Oh well. I also got to talk with my friend Isa since her birthday is in April too! __ LOVE YOU ISA! For my birthday I got DmC Devil May Cry, along with the HD pack containing Devil May Cry 1, 2, &3! (I already had 4 because my boyfriend gave it to me when we were still together as a Christmas present D:)I later on bought a Nero figurine. Yeah, I really like DMC. This is a long author's note. You didn't have to read it all. I just like rambling. I kind of have ADHD, you know, for real. I have a prescription and everything. Oh, look, a squirrel. (SNAP OUT OF IT!) Sorry. Anyways, bye. Love you all! :D _


End file.
